violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
CODY COPS A JAG
I fucked that bitch now that bitch don't even matter Pull out that scope make him shit he need pampers Fuck nigga talkin that shit till he see me I pull up wit pistol on me like police Wrist shine like fireflies, yours rollie pollie I cannot fuck wit that bitch cause she hoeing I just wan fuck that lil bitch for the night She think I'm a dog I told that bitch, "you're right" Roll up the fronto make sure its rolled tight Keep the strap on me but I'm not a dyke Can't pick just one bitch so i make these hoes fight Easter pink my drink that shit get me right OG cookies have me high like a kite If that boy lurk lay him down like it's night time I fucked that bitch through her skirt and her nightgown Then took her purse and finessed all her cash Then hopped in the El Camino I did the dash Blowing money like casino I make it fast Bitch Demi Lovato with a way fatter ass Ballin' like I hit the lotto might cop a jag I fucked that bitch now that bitch don't even matter Pull out that scope make him shit he need pampers Fuck nigga talkin that shit till he see me I pull up wit pistol on me like police Mike: Cody why are you singing Comethazine's "Might Cop a Jag"? Cody: Because I think it's fire! Mike: He's talking about drugs and prostitutes! And we don't live in Colombia nor Nevada! Cody: I wish we could! Mike: Well don't sing no more! Cody: Okay! Bands-bands-bands, that's a check talkin' Take off your pants-pants-pants Bitch, ain't no time for talkin' Watch me do my dance-dance-dance-dance Bands in my pocket Come and get your mans-mans-mans 'Fore I up my rocket Ooh, bands-bands-bands, that's a check talkin' Take off your pants-pants-pants Bitch, ain't no time for talkin' Watch me do my dance-dance-dance-dance Bands in my pocket Come and get your mans-mans-mans 'Fore I up my rocket Pull up with a choppa, let it eat, aye Yah, walkin', Jesus sandals on my feet, aye Ooh, talk with shiny gold all up on my teeth, yah Ooh, and I'm rockin' Goyard and Supreme, aye Yah, pull up with the choppa, watch 'em freeze, ooh I got a shooter and he gon' take off his knees, aye All it takes is two shots, watch his body drop Bitches on my dick cause I skrrt off the lot, aye Skechers on my feet but I'm a rich guy, yah Cannot fuck with hoes 'cause they be picking sides Ice-ice-ice, that's my neck talkin' Ooh, and I'm rocking Goyard and Supreme, aye (that's that check) Bands-bands-bands, that's a check talkin' Take off your pants-pants-pants Bitch, ain't no time for talkin' Watch me do my dance-dance-dance-dance Bands in my pocket Come and get your mans-mans-mans 'Fore I up my rocket Ooh, bands-bands-bands, that's a check talkin' Take off your pants-pants-pants Bitch, ain't no time for talkin' Watch me do my dance-dance-dance-dance Bands in my pocket Come and get your mans-mans-mans 'Fore I up my rocket Mike: YOU'RE SINGING BANDS NOW!!! Cody: What? Mike: Cody... you're pissing me off... no more... Cody: Okay! Pussy say he want some beef, please run up (please run up) Boy, don't be a hero, boy, don't get fucked up (fucked up) I just caught a body in Hawaii on some mobbin' shit Just popped like two perkies and got sloppy from my thotty bih' Just bought a new pistol, my old pistol caught a body with it Cl-cl-clenchin' with pistols cos' niggas really on that poppin' shit Don't you step on my Gucci slippers or ima' have to pop your shit Re-re-red dot hot boy shit, poppin' shit, we be droppin' shit My bitch head disgustin' as fuck that bitch on some sloppy shit Bih'-bitch choppa, bullets drip up his gush, ima' do him sloppy bitch All my niggas eatin', we feastin' like it's Red Lobster I got partners that'll drop you, they be shootin' out the Mazda See the black and blue and then we know that it's an oppa' Don't want problems, they be on us cos' they know we bout' that drama We be dubbed up like Osama (gang) Guns tucked up Somebody tell Demi Lovato "Please, lemme' fuck." Boy, this ain't no damn Muscato, this 'Tech in my cup Pussy say he want some beef, please run up (please run up) Boy, don't be a hero, boy, don't get fucked up (fucked up) B-B-Boy, don't be a hero, boy, don't get fucked up Don't get-don't get-don't get-don't get fucked up Don't get-don't get-don't-don't get-don't get-don't-don't-don't-don't get Get-get get-get fucked up Mike: GO TO BED!!! NOW!!! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive